Rebuilding of Kagegakure
by DarkDemonTwins
Summary: After the destruction of Kagegakure, the three known survivors move to Konohagakure. There are also a few other possible survivors, read their adventures as they live in Konoha and try to rebuild Kagegkure. WE CANNOT WRITE GOOD SUMMARIES TO SAVE OUR LIVES


**Rei: Unfortunately, Chase is not here right now, so we shall continue the story without him.**

**Chase: I just got here and convinced Squeaky not to take one of the last 4 bags of Cheetoes so shut up!**

**Rei: (shuts up)**

Key:

"Normal speech."

'_Normal thought._'

"**Demon/Boss/strong summon speaking.**"

'_**Inner Sakura.**_'

'_**Demon/Boss/strong summon thinking.**_'

"Demon form speech."

'_Demon form thought._'

Ages –

Sasuke: 21

Sakura: 21

Naruto: 24 (Naruto failed the academy three times, he should be three years older than the others because he started at the normal age)

* * *

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were called to the Hokage's office early in the morning. 

"Baa-chan! What's with being called here so early?" Naruto whined. Tsunade didn't even react to being called "baa-chan" (old hag/grandmother), having heard it so often. Also, Naruto had found out a while ago that Tsunade was actually his grandmother. Other people knew it as well, like the rookie 9, the Sand siblings, Gai's team (except for Gai and Lee who tragically died by making too much noise on an A-Rank mission). It was also a rumor around the village.

"Kagegakure was raided and destroyed by Oto, Ame, Kusa, and Iwa. Three chuunin survived, and they salvaged the village's jutsu scrolls and one of the village's most prominent clan's scrolls and sacred weapons. Basically they salvaged everything they could and sealed it in scrolls. Their names are Rika and Ryuu Jukodo and Kyo Hishida."

Sasuke perked up, "Do you mean the three Kage Fangs? The prodigies of the Shadow? The best ninjas the village has ever produced? The Twin Terrors?" Tsunade nodded.

"THEY'RE GONNA KILL US!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura throught for a second, "Aren't they holders of the Karafurugan, supposedly the ultimate dojutsu? Don't they have the ability to copy other dojutsu's just by changing their eyes to the pattern of the other?"

Tsunade smirked. "Yeah but they can't hold it for long, only about two minutes. If I were you I'd worry more about the other bloodline abilities, and the constant pranks." Tsunade moved to a drawer in her desk and pulled out three ninja profiles.

_Ryuu Jukodo – _

_Age: 15_

_Team: Kage Fang (Rika Jukodo and Kyo Hishida)_

_Bloodline limit: Karafurugan – 5 levels_

_Bloodline ability: can change eye color/ different color means different things/ 9 levels of demon_

_Level: 3 Karafurugan/ 5 demon_

_Class: Chuunin_

_Special weapon: Burakkupawaa katana – power enhancement/channeling_

_Special information: genin at age eight, chuunin at eleven_

_Personality: Ryuu is hyper pyromaniac. He is also mature for his age when he needs and/or wants to be. He gets angry easily, but can be calmed down by his sister. He is excellent on a mission, but only with his team; otherwise he will get furious and try to kill whoever he is on the mission with. This is from the time that he went on a mission with Maito Gai and Rock Lee. He didn't succeed._

_Rika Jukodo – _

_Age: 15_

_Team: Kage Fang (Ryuu Jukodo and Kyo Hishida)_

_Bloodline limit: Karafurugan – 5 levels_

_Bloodline ability: can change eye color/ different color means different things/ 9 levels of demon_

_Level: 3 Karafurugan/ 5 demon_

_Class: Chuunin_

_Special weapon: hatsuyou seebon needles – speed enhancement/accuracy_

_Special information: genin at age eight, chuunin at eleven_

_Personality: Rika is mature for her age, but she can also be a hyper pyromaniac, just like her brother. She is the only one who can calm him down when he gets angry, which is good because they are constantly together. She is a troublemaker as well, but can get herself and others out of trouble when needed._

_Kyo Hishida – _

_Age: 16_

_Team: Kage Fang (Ryuu and Rika Jukodo)_

_Bloodline limit: none_

_Class: Chuunin_

_Special weapon: nobasu sais – can change size_

_Special information: genin at age eight, chuunin at eleven_

_Personality: Kyo is a pyromaniac. He is usually the smartest of the trio, and makes most of their plans. He usually does crazy and dangerous things as a distraction. He also thinks he's a midget, while he's the tallest of the three._

Tsunade looked at them gravely, there's also four others whom might have survived. We don't have their profiles yet but their names are Arata Fujimoto, Hana Ebisawa, Takara Genji, and Takeo Garou; the container of the Kage Ookami, Kioshi.

She called for Shizune who brought out three teenagers, two boys and one girl. The girl and one of the boys looked similar; they both had black hair and deep red highlights, multicolored eyes, and semi pale skin. The other boy had light brown hair and blue eyes. The shorter boy, Ryuu, had a katana strapped across his back, wore the the standard chuunin vest (black) and had a shuriken, kunai, and seebon needle pouch. He wore black cargo pants, a blue short sleeved shirt, and blue fingerless gloves. He also wore a ponytail (with parts of his bangs hanging in his face), held by what looked like a twisted seebon needle. The girl, Rika, wore a black T-shirt, black leggings, and a pleated red miniskirt, red fingerless gloves, she also wore the same shoes as Shizune, and her hair was up in a half bun with two seebon needles through it. Rika also had shuriken, kunai, and seebon needle pouches, as well as medicine and scroll pouches, because she didn't wear her chuunin vest. She had a katana strapped her hip. Finally, Kyo wore the same outfit as Ryuu, but without the katana, and he wore a green shirt and fingerless gloves. He had two sais strapped to each side of him, and he had shuriken and kunai pouches as well as three extra medical pouches. All of them wore a Kage forehead protector; (**A/N brownie points, and a mention in the next chapter, for anyone who can tell us what it's called in Japanese!**) it had a crescent moon with a shadow aura.

Sakura, who had become more motherly and strong in this time, went over to them and said, "Hi I'm Sakura Haruno, Mr. Kunai-Up-His-Ass over there is Sasuke Uchiha, and Mr. Smiling-Like-I'm-On-Crack is Naruto Uzumaki." She beamed at them before asking, "What do you guys want to do?"

When Rika and Ryuu looked at each other, everyone in the room could tell they were twins. Ryuu answered. "First of all, stop with the fucking nice act, secondly, we already know who you guys are, and ther's no point of introducing us since you probably already know who we are from those profiles that those two RETARDS, Gai and Lee, gave to you! ARE THEY DEAD YET? CAUSE IF THEY'RE NOT I DEMAND TO KILL THEM! And did you know that your hair is the same color as fear? Kinda ironic really…"

Kyo looked around "Does anyone have a match?"

Rika glared at him, "Oh, no. You are _not_ lighting Ryuu-nii-san on fire!"

"Not Ryuu, possibly lighting a building on fire."

"What about fire?" Ryuu asked excitedly.

"What about my hair?" Sakura asked, slightly confused.

Rika stopped glaring at Kyo long enough to explain to Sakura. "When we change out eye color to pink it instills fear in people. Ryuu-nii-san, demonstrate on Mr. Emo Man over there." She pointed to Sasuke who looked somewhat scared.

Ryuu smirked and his eyes turned pink. The next second, Sasuke was curled in the fetal position, saying, "I'm sorry Sakura, no more fangirls; I'm sorry Sakura, no more fangirls; I'm sorry Sakura, no more fangirls…"

Sakura glanced worriedly at Sasuke, "What did you do to him?"

Ryuu grinned. "I just made him realize his worst fear. It's one of our abilities."

Rika sighed, "The only downside is that we don't get to know what they fear."

Naruto, who had been strangely silent this entire time, yelled, "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Kyo laughed.

"We don't kill people, (who aren't enemy ninjas) well besides Ryuu who only _tries_ to kill people when he's really pissed off."

There was a moment of awkward silence, until Tsunade broke the silence by saying, "Alright, now that all that's out of the way… GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" They all ran from Tsunade, the woman who invented the saying, 'Hell hath no fury like Tsunade annoyed.'

* * *

"So, you can cause anyone to see their worst fear?" Naruto asked, with a look on his face that spelt doom. 

"Yeppers," Rika replied, with an evil smirk on her face.

Ryuu scowled, "I hate it when you say that!"

"Sorry! Don't stab me!" She hid behind Sasuke and yelled, "Meat shield!"

"That's my line!"

"Yeah, but I stole it!" Rika laughed.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto watched the twins as they went from arguing to laughing their heads off when Ryuu said, "Well I'm going to burn it!"

Then Ryuu's eyes turned red.

"Kuso!" Sasuke shunshined away.

Kyo looked at the spot where Sasuke had been standing, "Now what are we gonna do?"

Naruto grinned, "I know! Let's go to Ichiraku!"

* * *

**Rei: I like where we ended it. What about you Chase?**

**Chase: Me too, you wanted to end it before that line!**

**Rei: I was gonna write "Let's all get drunk, but I decided it was inappropriate.**

**Squeaky: Ew, dead moth, that's nasty. R&R!**

**Later,**

**DDT**


End file.
